<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La riunione della famiglia Holmes dopo i fatti di Sherrinford. Mycroft dovrà spiegare molte cose by coopercroft</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652638">La riunione della famiglia Holmes dopo i fatti di Sherrinford. Mycroft dovrà spiegare molte cose</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopercroft/pseuds/coopercroft'>coopercroft</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Italiano</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:06:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/coopercroft/pseuds/coopercroft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft deve rivelare ai genitori che Eurus è viva, dopo i disastrosi fatti di Sherrinford. Riuscirà a difendersi dalla rabbia della madre, o non avrà nessun perdono?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mycroft Holmes &amp; Parents, Mycroft Holmes &amp; Sherlock Holmes</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La riunione della famiglia Holmes dopo i fatti di Sherrinford. Mycroft dovrà spiegare molte cose</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mycroft si alzò di buonora. Era arrivato il momento. Quella mattina aveva appuntamento con Sherlock e i suoi genitori. Voleva prendersi tutto il tempo che riteneva necessario. Aveva bisogno di razionalizzare le proprie emozioni. Dopo tutto quello che era successo a Sherrinford, niente era più lo stesso. Aveva trascorso due settimane lontano dal lavoro. Si era isolato cercando di riemergere da tutto quello che lo aveva turbato. Proprio lui che niente mai era riuscito a scalfire. Ma adesso avrebbe dovuto tornare a galla e affrontare i propri genitori e comunicargli che Eurus era viva. Non sarebbe stato facile, proprio no. </p><p> Mycroft non aveva più visto Sherlock, aveva solo ricevuto da lui un paio di sms. Era già tanto che si facesse vivo, visto quello che era successo e quello che avevano passato. Non voleva ammetterlo ma si sentiva sconfitto in qualche modo, sentiva di avere sbagliato nel gestire la situazione.  Proprio lui l’uomo di ghiaccio. Ma avere cura di qualcuno, non lo aveva forse sempre pensato, che fosse uno svantaggio?</p><p>Finì di vestirsi. Eccolo Mycroft davanti allo specchio, il governo britannico in persona. La cravatta accuratamente annodata, il completo blu scuro perfetto. Nessuna emozione, nessuna distrazione. Ma nel mentre gli passò sulla fronte un’ombra, un dubbio. Per un attimo pensò a cosa sarebbe stato se avesse mostrato quel lato più emotivo che tanto teneva nascosto a tutti, persino a suo fratello, che era la persona a cui teneva di più al mondo. Suo fratello così fragile e allo stesso tempo così duro nei suoi confronti.  Se anche Mycroft avesse potuto scegliere di avere una vita normale. Una vita da pesce rosso.</p><p>Eppure la scelta, anni prima, nel bene o nel male era stata fatta. Una vita di solitudine, senza appello. Sherlock aveva riavuto John quasi per uno scherzo del destino dopo la morte di Mary. Avrebbe dovuto esserne felice, Sherlock aveva ritrovato il suo amico, che aveva inconsciamente molto a che fare con la perdita di Victor.</p><p>Lui invece era lì davanti ad uno specchio che rifletteva qualcosa che non avrebbe voluto vedere. Mycroft che non aveva una vita sua perché costantemente preoccupato per Sherlock che seguiva con discrezione. Sherlock che voleva le briglie sciolte, voleva sperimentare, voleva correre rischi.</p><p>Mycroft si chiese se dopo tutti quegli anni, ci fosse un motivo una vera ragione a tutto questo. Una costante sfida tra fratelli che a volte diventava logorante e aggressiva.  Era arrivato a capire che era cosi, che tutto si era consolidato negli anni e che il loro rapporto così difficile faticava a cambiare, neanche adesso dopo la scoperta del passato con Eurus. Sospirò, si staccò da quell’immagine riflessa e si avviò al patibolo.</p><p>Sherlock e suoi genitori sarebbero arrivati nel suo ufficio ma lui voleva farsi trovare già lì.  Quasi ciò lo rassicurasse, voleva un piccolo vantaggio. Chiamo l’auto e fu un viaggio breve e silenzioso. Giunto nel suo ufficio sistemò la scrivania, meglio togliere fascicoli troppo compromettenti poi si sedette congiunse le mani sotto al mento e pensò.</p><p>Doveva metterci tutta la calma possibile, doveva essere deciso e convinto di quello che aveva fatto. Anche se dentro di sé sentiva cadere ogni sua convinzione e tutti i suoi dubbi tornarono da dove erano stati sepolti.</p><p>Poi li senti arrivare, Mycroft tremò per la prima volta dopo anni, e la cosa non gli piacque. Li accolse con fermezza come era il suo solito fare. Sherlock passando gli diede un rapido sguardo e si sistemò in fondo allo studio dove rimase in piedi. I suoi genitori si sedettero nelle due poltrone di fianco alla scrivania dove Mycroft si era già accomodato. Ci fu un breve periodo di silenzio.</p><p>“Bene Mycroft, cosa c’è di così importante da farci venire addirittura nella tua tana “cominciò a dire Violet Holmes sorpresa per quella sua richiesta e un po' impaurita.</p><p>Mycroft si sentiva gli occhi di entrambi i genitori che lo scrutavano, lo soppesavano.</p><p>“Quello che sto per dirvi è un segreto che io ho tenuto a tutti voi per anni” iniziò a dire con voce piatta Mycroft.</p><p>“Ora Sherlock ne è già al corrente perché lo ha scoperto tempo fa, ma ho deciso che sia tempo che la verità sia detta definitivamente”</p><p>“Quale cosa ci hai nascosto Mycroft”    “ Violet cominciò a irritarsi “ma cosa hai fatto.”</p><p>Lui diresse lo sguardo verso Sherlock che stava di fronte, cercando un segno, un aiuto che però non arrivò. Fece un lungo sospiro e iniziò.</p><p>“Nostra sorella, vostra figlia Eurus, che credevate morta nell’incendio dell’istituto dove era stata chiusa, non vi morì e sopravvisse.</p><p>Mycroft si fermò fissando la madre e suo padre rimasti impietriti, diede loro il tempo di elaborare quello che aveva appena detto.</p><p>Violet si alzò dalla poltrona rossa in faccia e balbettò “Cosa? ma perché non ci è stato detto. Quindi è viva!” E dove si trova ora” E tu soprattutto, tu lo sapevi e ce l’hai nascosto?  Ma…cosa…</p><p>Mycroft la interruppe con fermezza.” Era per la vostra sicurezza aveva dato fuoco all’istituto e zio Rudy decise che era troppo pericolosa, era troppo rischioso trovarne un altro: Eurus era incontenibile così decise di dirvi che era morta e di chiuderla nell’ isola di Sherrinford dove non potesse causare danni. Una struttura che è però una prigione, adatta a contenere persone come lei. Io dopo la morte di zio Rudy ho continuato quello che lui aveva cominciato.”</p><p> Mycroft aspettava l’esplosione di sua madre e quella non tardò ad arrivare.</p><p>“Tu hai fatto questo! Tu dopo la morte di zio Rudy hai taciuto per tutti questi anni sapendo che tua sorella era viva. E non ci hai detto niente! Come hai potuto decidere per noi. Idiota.”</p><p> Violet era sconvolta e anche Mycroft per quell’idiota che sua madre gli aveva buttato in faccia. Si senti sprofondare. Ecco, era successo quello che temeva, la rabbia di sua madre che lo faceva sentire inadatto, sbagliato. Non riuscì a trattenersi.  Anni di autocontrollo svanirono improvvisamente.</p><p>“Madre” cominciò con aria glaciale “ti ricordo quello che avete sempre taciuto a Sherlock. Tutte le menzogne che ho dovuto inscenare dopo la scomparsa di Victor. Il fatto che mio fratello avesse rimosso persino l’esistenza di Euros. E certamente voi avete continuato ad assecondarlo. Non è forse la stessa protezione che io ho riservato a voi per tutelarvi da Euros?”</p><p>Sherlock lo guardò accigliato. Era allibito per l’impulsività del fratello, mai Mycroft aveva osato osteggiare i propri genitori.</p><p>Violet Holmes era rimasta a bocca aperta per la veemenza del figlio maggiore. Suo padre sembrava diventato più piccolo.</p><p>Sherlock decise di intervenire prime che tutto degenerasse.</p><p> “Vi prego calmatevi tutti, dobbiamo parlarne serenamente, “Poi si rivolse al fratello “Anche tu Mycroft cerca di controllarti.”</p><p>Ma Violet era sconvolta e anche Mycroft per quell’idiota che sua madre gli aveva buttato in faccia.</p><p>L’atmosfera si era fatta pesante Mycroft continuò a parlare senza emozione.</p><p> “Lei era pericolosa, ha ucciso delle persone e lo farebbe ancora se ne avesse l’occasione” Non è la Eurus che ricordavate, non più adesso.”</p><p>“Ma non mi importa, io voglio vederla e tu dovevi fare del tuo meglio per lei “urlo alterata Violet. </p><p>“E lo ha fatto madre” Sherlock finalmente venne in aiuto di Mycroft.</p><p>“Allora è limitato” minacciò Violet rivolgendo uno sguardo di fuoco al figlio maggiore.</p><p>Anche suo padre si alzò e guardò minaccioso Mycroft “è sempre nostra figlia “sibilò.</p><p>“Ed anche mia sorella” riuscì a rispondere piccato Mycroft.</p><p> “Vogliamo vederla” minacciò Violet “vogliamo parlarle.”</p><p>Mycroft non raccolse la provocazione della madre e rispose cercando di essere il più delicato possibile.</p><p>“Eurus è a Sherrinford strettamente sorvegliata. Non parla, non comunica, lei è andata oltre.”</p><p>Violet si girò verso Sherlock “Ma cosa possiamo fare, sei stato sempre tu l’adulto.”</p><p>“Qualcosa troverò madre” Sherlock la fissò indeciso.</p><p> Si girarono e ancora arrabbiati uscirono lasciando lo studio. Solo Sherlock si trattenne sulla porta fissando il fratello per pochi attimi vedendo sul suo volto lo sconforto che provava. Lo salutò e uscì.</p><p>Ma la frase rivolta dalla madre al fratello più giovane risuonava ancora nella testa di Mycroft. Sherlock un adulto!  Era questa la provocazione di Violet. Adesso lui era un piccolo idiota che aveva sbagliato tutto. Un irresponsabile. Mycroft sapeva di averlo fatto per proteggerli tutti, forse aveva peccato di troppa sicurezza.  Nessun segno di riconoscenza o meglio nessuna comprensione nei suoi confronti. Anche se avesse commesso errori in buonafede, non gli venivano perdonati.</p><p>Si rammaricò perché era stato lui infondo ad abituarli così. Perché Mycroft era affidabile ed efficiente, quindi niente errori, nessun sentimento.</p><p> Sconfortato si alzò di malavoglia dalla scrivania. Era riuscito a perdere persino il suo autocontrollo si era fatto sorprendere dalla collera. Non era da lui.</p><p> Prese alcune carte sul tavolo e si mise a lavorare. Senti il cellulare vibrare e lesse il sms che stranamente gli aveva inviato Sherlock</p><p> “Hai fatto quello che potevi fratello gli passerà. Porteremo insieme questo peso. Non più da solo.”</p><p> Mycroft si sentì leggero. Accennò un breve sorriso. Si era sbagliato, Sherlock aveva compreso la sua amarezza e ne fu per la prima volta contento. Forse questo era un inizio.</p><p> Qualcosa avrebbe potuto cambiare tra loro due.  La giornata non era stata un disastro alla fine, se almeno Sherlock, il suo amato fratello lo aveva perdonato.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>